tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Overly Sensitive
x 3 x 3 x 3 x 2 |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Avernus Outpost }} Head to Avernus Outpost and bring back the Armor Sample and the Commander's Diary. While you're there, destroy the prototype Ammunition, the Data Backup Machine, shut down the 4 servers, and destroy whatever secret thing the AFS have stashed in the high security area. You may need to find a key card to get the teleporter operational to get inside. *Armor Sample : x 1 *Destroy Prototype Ammo :Prototype Ammo Destroyed x 1 *Shut Down the Servers :Servers Shutdown x 4 *Destroy Data Backup Machine :Data Backup Destroyed x 1 *Comander's Diary : x 1 *Secret Stash Destroyed :Secret Experiment Destroyed x 1 Briefing Captain Sera Karter: :Avernus Outpost has been completely overrun by the Atta. There's alot of sensivite materials in there, things we don't want anyone, especially the Bane getting their hands on... one thing in particular we don't want them to know about... :You'll find out. Here's what I need. There's a prototype ammo crate there, probably near some other weapons, destroy it. Also, destroy the backup data recorder in the main HQ. Inside HQ you'll find a bank of 4 computers, the servers for the base, you'll want to shut them down. :In addition, there was a recent delivery to the armor shop there, a sample of some new kind of armor polymer. We want that brought back. The last thing you'll need to bring back is the Base Commander's diary. Guy was a drunk, so if he's not alive his corpse is probably at a bar. When you get that diary, check it out, and you'll find out the last thing we need destroyed. :It's in a building by itself, behind some pretty heavy security fields. The teleporter will get you in, but only with a high clearance security card. Maybe someone around there has one, probably somebody who was on their way out of the base. Check around the landing strip. If you can find a card that will get you into the security zone you'll see what we had there that we don't want the Bane to know about. Destroy it. Debriefing Captain Sera Karter: :Good work, soldier. We're going to keep all this information between us, now, you hear? Throughout most of the instance you will fight a smattering of Atta called Avernus Invaders, usually in groups of two or three, and an occasional elite commanding unit that has considerably more health. * The Classified Armor Sample can be found in a small Courier Bag in the Armor Shop (104.9, 514.4, -56.7). * The Prototype Ammo is a crate in the back corner of the Weapon Shop. It's pretty easy to destroy (141.4, 515.6, -48.6). * The Avernus Commanders Diary can be found on a Rotting Human Corpse in the Tavern (194.7, 519.0, -31.0). * The four servers are a set of Computer Terminals all lined up in a row at the back of the HQ building. Simply use them to shut them down (178.4, 532.7, -129.8). * The backup machine is a Specialized Black Box directly next to the above servers. Simply shoot it (177.3, 533.7, -135.1). * The secret experiment takes a little more work. Cross the bridge outside the HQ entrance and approach the landing pad. Several Atta guard the area. On the landing pad is another Rotting Human Corpse which will grant you the (8.9, 531.2, -124.9). From here, you can enter the tower or run back to the HQ building. In the tower, use the local transport to get to the top. A panel here should turn the shield 'friendly,' allowing passage. At the HQ, you can use the panel near the local teleport and then enter the teleport. This will bring you directly to the shielded building. Either way, this is your destination. Within the building will be a Thrax Soldier in a stasis tube. Destroy this tube and you will complete the objective (-6.5, 520.0, -50.2). The mission should now be complete.